Go Figure
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Kai/Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] After much begging, Cole finally agrees to go out with Kai on a date. But then Cole figures that Kai is just playing with him... Is he?


It made me very annoyed whenever Kai would show off. Even more now than before. I knew exactly why. Because he wants my attention. All the time.

********

That shouldn't bother me all the much, but it did. Probably from all the jokes that seemed to all run together with him. He never stopped! It was just so... Ugh, another word for annoying!

********

Finally it was the last straw, "If I just say yes, will you just shut up?"

********

I hadn't figured out that I yelled that in the midst of everyone. Awkward...

********

Lately I also haven't slept well. Which also led to me being forgetful. Thanks Kai, not like I wanted to sleep from trying to keep you from cuddling me in the middle of the night. It's not like I hated it... I sighed, because it just made me so confused.

********

Jay cleared his throat, just to start up talking again. What a tool, but whatever. I've been told I'm like a doormat, so maybe I could just let this slide.

********

Suddenly Kai leaned in with a huge grin. Like he just won the lottery. Without a care, he soon became smug, "How about tonight?"

********

"Seriously?" I wanted to slam my bowl into his stupid, attractive face. That gave me about a few hours to get ready. In my book, that sounded like he was cheating me out of looking my best. Not like I cared, though... Yeah...

********

He must have taken that for a good tone, because he just kept up with a big, dumb grin. He kept eating my food like it was actually good, I wasn't stupid, and was actually silent.

********

What was Kai up to?

********

But I didn't dwell on it, so I just stayed in my own mind. Lately I had also been more to myself. No one cared what I had to say anyways.

********

Once lunch was over, I picked up my bowl to go set it on the kitchen counter. I took my sweet time, making sure to slowly wash it out in the cramped sink. I could hear talking getting a bit louder. They were probably talking about me. What else was new?

********

I went back out into the room we ate in, and they all became silent. I knew it... But I didn't dwell on that fact, just kept going until I left the room. Maybe I should have just denied Kai for the umpteenth time to keep myself from humiliation.

********

But... what if Kai was just joking? That they were all going to jump out on the date to humiliate me? I had to keep my guard up...

********

*I*I*I*I*

********

It turned out either Kai was cheap, or I was just picky. But we ended up a fastfood joint. We were casual, and he kept telling me I looked good. But I really didn't. I'm honestly the most self-conscious person I have ever met.

********

That being said, I was wearing a baggy black v-neck shirt with shapeless dark jeans. And he was in a red shirt with his ninja uniform symbol on it, with normal-sized jeans. We looked so weird together, I bet.

********

We went up to the line. I know Kai wanted to have the ability to cut in front of all of them, but I hated the special treatment. It was ridiculous. So basically he couldn't make the bickering couple in front of us go any faster.

********

I guess the shorter tanned teen was mad that he couldn't get some dessert. The redhead was trying to get him to keep moving, but he kept insisting they checked to make sure. They only checked, like, five times by now. I grew impatient, go figure.

********

Before I kept myself in check, "Can you just get something else, because some of us are on dates, too."

********

The redhead male looked relieved that his boyfriend gave up and ordered something else. He readjusted his oval glasses and spun back around. I wondered why they were so familiar... Hm...

********

But before I could really think of it, they moved aide and it was our turn to order. I decided on some fries, because I was going to get fat if I ate anything more than that. Kai got mad at that or something, and ordered cheeseburgers for both of us on top of that. I gave a small smile at that. How sweet...

********

Eventually we got our food, finding it rather crowded. I guess cheap food was popular for dinner or something. But I had to admit that I wasn't disappointed by the quality of the food. I hadn't bothered looking at what this place even was, but the advertisement happened to be on the napkin. Wow, he should've figured that out...

********

I almost pointed that out as a dumb joke, but as I put the napkin back down, a tanned had was soon on mine. I blushed, which was probably really obvious. My unearthly pale skin was inherited from my dad. Attractive, right?

********

But his thumb stroked across the top of my hand, causing me to grow even more red. He leaned in on his elbows, his eyes looking over me in some new way. I've never dated anyone before, so this was funny to me.

********

I gave a soft laugh, causing him to sit back subconsciously, "What, do I have ketchup on my face?" He then began licking around him lips just to make sure. Then I laughed harder, earning a confused look, "Seriously, what is it?"

********

On the spot once again, I gave an uncomfortable shrug, "You acting so.. romantic, I guess." I honestly didn't know to describe this...

********

The date went on like that, so we found ourselves hushed. We dumped the remainder of things on our tray, going back to our crummy apartment. Outside the door, and about to open it, I stop him, "Were you faking it?"

********

Kai looks confused, then stands more defensively, "Wait... what?"

********

"Were you doing this for a big laugh? Are the others going to be laughing on the other side of the door?" I was getting flustered now, but for the wrong reasons. I always jumped to conclusions.

********

Now we were both hurt and angry. But he didn't last long in those categories. Instead he kissed me sweetly, and hugged me for a good measure. That was odd, but I didn't mind all that much. Or at all.

********

Even when the others came out to wonder what all the commotion had been, they saw everything.

********

I pushed the fire ninja from me in a rush of nerves, and that annoying persistent blush, "Stop it, idiot!"

********

*I*I*I*I*

****I had no reason to be suspicious. Everyone had been helping the idiot to get us together, and stay that way, thank you very much. That made sense... Go figure. 


End file.
